


Cuddling after a long day

by AcePrincess2017



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcePrincess2017/pseuds/AcePrincess2017
Summary: After a long day of Alec fighting demons he and Magnus cuddle.





	Cuddling after a long day

Alec had had a long day of fighting demons so he headed to Magnus's apartment for cuddles and healing. He walked into Magnus's apartment and saw the worried look on his boyfriend's face. "I was worried about you all day Alexander." Magnus said. "Sorry for worrying you." Alec said.


End file.
